Kingdom of Scotland
The Kingdom of Scotland is a small but strong kingdom that has been at war with England for 200 years. The conflict continued on until Margaret Tudor was sent to Scotland to marry King James V as part of the Treaty of Perpetual Peace between the two countries. However, 50 years later, the English wanted Scotland back under their thumb. Events * The Scot's Welcome Celebration (In France) * The Wedding of Queen Mary and Prince Francis (In France) * The Wedding of Lady Kenna and Sebastian (In France) * The Wedding of Lady Lola and Lord Julien (In France) * The Wedding of Greer Norwood and Lord Castleroy (In France) * The Wedding of Lady Lola and Lord Narcisse (In France) * The Wedding of Queen Mary and Lord Darnley * King Darnley's Coronation‏‎ Members Margaret Tudor, was the older sister to the king of England, Henry VIII. She was sent to Scotland to marry James IV as part of a peace treaty. King James V, son of Margaret Tudor was King of Scotland for 29 years and was crowned king at age 1. He died at 30, leaving his 6-day old daughter, Mary Stuart, as Queen. Mary Stuart became Queen when she was 6 days old. The English wanted Scotland back under their rule and feared that the Tudor blood in Mary would lead the English people to want her on the throne, which resulted in the attempts on her life. Season 1 Marie de Guise returned to Edinburgh after her daughter's wedding to rule in Scotland, until her return. Consummation. Months later James Stuart urged his sister Mary to return to Scotland and rule, as the Protestants were becoming restless. No Exit. Season 2 The Prince of the Blood Francis and Mary where is talks for Mary to return to Scotland. Forbidden 3 months later, James Stuart warned Mary of the growing rebellions in Scotland, and how the Protestants were taking over. He urged Mary to come back to Scotland to save her crown before she was overthrown. Mary Stuart decided to return to rule in Edinburgh, Scotland, & asked Louis Condé to join her. Reversal of Fortune Queen Mary and Admiral Sinet dicuss the dier situation in Scotland The Protestant rebels in Scotland are mobilizing for a military offensive, against her supporters. They expect all regions and lords loyal to Mary are in imminent danger. The killings have already started as they overtake the land. Lords and ladies beheaded, bodies left behind as a warning. Intelligence indicates The Protestants have at least a thousand gathering for the attack. James Stuart has worked hard, in Mary's name, building alliances with Catholic and Protestant lords, both, fighting to prop up a crumbling peace, but he can't hold them back any longer. He needs some show of strength to deter Mary's enemies and to persuade their friends that they can win. Season 3 Three Queens, Two Tigers Queen Elizabeth is talking with William Cecil. He notes she been tense ever since Mary's half brother, James Stuart, refused to push for her abdication, ruining their plan. In A Clearing King Francis and Queen Mary are talking about the state of Scotland. Mary tells him she was going to reinstate my half brother James Stuart, a Protestant. A he is both religiously tolerant and loyal to her. So much so, that his own Protestant supporters ousted him when he refused to turn on her with Queen Elizabeth. Stating Scotland knows she could easily appoint a Catholic regent, and they'd be foolish to defy her. Assuming, of course, James wants to be reinstated. But Mary plan on writing him a very convincing letter. Later, Mary write a letter demanding it be delivered into the hands of her brother James, Earl of Moray. Mary decided to give up her claim for herslef, and for Scotland. To give James a fighting chance to rule as regent, in a time of peace, not war. And ff James ruled Scotland well, Mary would never have to go home, and stay with King Francis forever. The Hound and the Hare James Stuart write Mary Stuart a letter. News of Elizabeth's response to French troops being withdrawn from Scotland, she has withdrawn her troops as well. A moment of peace in Scotland, possible due to King Francis's death. Our Undoing Mary Stuart meets with her new Scottish advisors, Lord Cunningham. He brings pressing news from home. The blight destroyed the barley crop in the southern region. James had reallocated the country's grain reserves, as ary suggested?, but retreating English soldiers plundered the crops and took them just over the border, where Elizabeth has amassed her troops and The Scots are starting to panic. Last week some men crossed into England and raided the soldiers' camps to get the barley back, they did not succeed, and eight Scotish people were captured. Mary, Lord Cunningham, and Lord Rutherford pick up the conversation a few days later. Lord Rutherford states the have been loyal to Mary's rule, even after she withdrew the troops protecting the borders. But her brother James can only command so much power. What the Scots need now is their queen. Everyone in Scotland is starving . Our Undoing After Don Carlos falls and cracks his head, Queen Catherine and Mary Stuart are paniking on what to do. Catherine tells Mary she better pray he dies, as his father is the most powerful, most pious monarch in the world. The prince could convince him the machine was something that she and Francis used to use, and Mary introduced it to the prince, and invited her in as a participant. And nothing would save them from Spain's wrath. Mary found out Duke of Alba know about Don Carlos' bedroom hobbies. Queen Catherine tells them, they too helped hide the prince's predilections from his father, fearing he would disown his son, the countries only heir to the throne. Mary Stuart promised to do nothing with the information. Saying she's in the market for a husband and wanted to remain removed from scandal. In return, Duke of Alba will say while on a stroll, the prince wanted to pick wildflowers for Mary. He climbed a wall, slipped, and cracked his skull, all for the love of Queen Mary. Duke of Alba agrres to the marriage. As who would be kinder to him than Mary, certainly not the prideful King Philip would lock him out of sight forever. In his state, Don Carlos has no marriage prospects. Spain will see Mary's acceptance of his condition as a win. Wedlock Greer told Mary Stuart The Spanish alliance from her marriage to Don Carlos would empower her and their nation against Elizabeth, and having Spain would allow her to bring Lola and her family home alive. Wedlock Spain is willing to reject Queen Elizabeth's offer of marriage, if Queen Mary agrees to grant her husband The Crown Matrimonial. If Mary dies childless, the Crown Matrimonial guarantees Don Carlos remains king of Scotland. King Philip makes the request most respectfully, as Spain is offering Scotland so much in return. Safe Passage Mary Stuart, Sebastian and Lord Narcisse along with mercenaries and French soldiers all board a ship for Edinburgh. Clans Mary and Lord Narcisse are in a fight after the shipwreck. Mary promises after he can go back to England, to return Lola home, and she wil go to Edinburgh, to meet the regent and her half-brother James, who will restore here as Scotland's Queen. Mary and Sebastian were still determined to make it to Edinburgh Castle, but Stéphane Narcisse had broken away from them to head to England. Intruders James Stuart and John Knox had been debating over the possible death of Queen Mary. Soon a vote was called to demolish the Scottish monarchy, and create a political democracy. However before any official decisions were made, Queen Mary and Sebastian arrived, and Mary took back her throne. Season 4 History * 10 December 1502 Margaret Tudor of England marries James IV of Scotland. * 10 April 1512 Margaret Tudor and James IV have their first and only child, Prince James V. * 9 September 1513 Prince James V becomes king of Scotland at age 1. * 8 December 1542 Princess Mary is born. She is the third child, but only living legitimate child, of King James V and Marie de Guise. * 14 December 1542 King James V died, & Princess Mary had her coronation ceremony, becoming Queen of Scotland the same day. * December 1543 – March 1551 The War of the Rough Wooing was a war between Scotland and England. Following England's break with Rome, they decided to attack Scotland, partly to force Scotland to agree to a marriage alliance between its child Queen, Mary, Queen of Scots and King Henry VIII's son and heir, Prince Edward. * 4 April 1558 The Scottish Queen had a secret and a very small wedding with the Dauphin of France to unionize Scotland and France together, agreeing to take the English Crown. * 14 April 1558 Queen Mary and Prince Francis had a public wedding at Notre Dame de in Paris. Conflict with England * 1542 The Battle of Solway Moss began when King Henry VIII requested that his nephew leave The Catholic Church with him in rebellion against the Pope. However King James V declined. *'1549' King Edward VI made an assassination attempt of the life on the 7-year old Queen of Scotland, Mary Stuart, while she was living in France. Their attempt failed and Mary was hidden at a convent. *'1557' Mary Tudor make another attempt on the Scottish Queen when she was 15 years old. They located the convent she had been living at for the past six years and attempted to kill her with food poisoning. Mary has then been sent back to French court for her protection. Historical Notes * King James VI of Scotland wore the same clothes for months on end, even sleeping in them on occasion. He also wore the same hat forn 24 hours a day until it fell apart. He didn't take a bath as he thought it was bad for his health. Family Tree Historical Family Tree (Click to see whole image) References }} Category:Kingdoms Category:Royals Category:Places Category:Scottish Category:Location